Lo hice todo mal, Sora
by Arshavin
Summary: Taichi Yagami, de cuarenta y siéte años de edad, anda destrozado por el puente de Odaiba. Su estado psicológico le dice que ha fracasado en lo familiar, y no hace otra cosa que ir a ver que respuestas le dice el cielo: su Sora.
1. La verdad de Kazuo

**Por favor; seas Taiora, Takari, Sorato, Mimato, o lo que sea; lee este fic que salió de una parte que puede ser muy negra, pero toca al corazón. Espero que lo disfruten.**

_Notas a tener en cuenta: _

Kazuo "Kazu": Hijo de Matt y Sora. El pequeño pelirrojo que sale con Matt en el epílogo.

Yami: Hija de Matt y Sora. La niña rubia que sale con Sora en el epílogo.

Hisako "Hissey": Mujer difunta de Tai.

Kei: Hijo de Tai y Hissey. La viva imagen de Tai cuando era niño, y sale en el epílogo con su padre.

Dokuohtei "Ku": Hijo de TK y Kari. No sale en el epílogo y es un personaje inventado.

* * *

Las doce de la madrugada estaba a punto de acechar en aquella oscura, pero normal noche en el barrio de Odaiba. El entorno era más que normal, o por lo menos eso se veía a simple vista; pero había un hombre que estaba pasando el peor momento de su vida: Taichi Yagami.

No podría definir cómo se sentía, aunque su rostro lo decía todo. El hombre de ya cuarenta y siete años caminaba sin rumbo por las oscuras calles, con una mirada perdida a dónde fuera que vaya y con un dolor tan grande que no podría resistir una persona normal. Ya había llegado hasta el puente desde el cual se veía la inmensa carretera sin fin de Odaiba. Taichi miró al cielo como pidiendo respuestas, pero al contrario, fue él quien las dio.

—Lo hice todo mal, Sora. —Confesó mirando al cielo, y al instante tragó saliva— Se me fueron de las manos. Creía que después de superar lo tuyo ya tendría valor para seguir cuidando de todos nuestros hijos, pero me equivoqué. —Dio una pausa y se paró a contemplar el tráfico que pasaba a sus pies, aunque al instante prosiguió.

»Tú sí hubieras sabido manejar la situación, de eso estoy seguro. Pero ahora cambiando un poco de tema… me estoy acordando de lo acertado, y a la vez cruel que es el destino… Sora, cuando Hissey murió, yo sentía un colapso en el pecho que nadie me podía quitar. Tú casualmente habías acabado tu relación matrimonial con Matt, y volviste a Odaiba para recuperarte del divorcio junto a los amigos de toda la vida. Ése fue mi mayor regalo, aunque cuando volviste no estaba en condiciones de volver a entablar una relación por la dura pérdida de Hissey. Tú me ayudaste a recuperarme día a día, noche a noche, y me devolviste la alegría, las ganas de volver a amar, y todo gracias a ti; aunque ya es cierto que en nuestra adolescencia ya te amaba, y de pequeños igual, pero no quería enfrentar ni a Matt ni a tus sentimientos. Y como ves, ya me estoy desviando del tema… Gracias a ti, la familia creció. Tú te trajiste contigo a Yami, y además también a tú madre (que por cierto, es una gran mujer. Si no fuera por ella, no hubiera durado tanto con los niños). Juntos creamos una familia, tú con tus hijos: Yami y Kazu; aunque el pequeño Kazu viniera meses más tarde. No te lo dije, pero la verdadera historia no fue que Matt abandonó a Kazu. Matt me llamó por teléfono…

* * *

En una estación de Metro…

—Con el frío que hace y yo aquí aguantándome por la llamada de Matt. ¡Ya llevo esperando media hora! —se quejaba un hombre, de unos cuarenta y un años de edad, esperando con un rostro enojado y tapándose entero.

Poco lejos de allí, se acercaban dos figuras: una adulta y otra que parecía ser un niño. Tai se alegró por fin, ya que intuyó que fuera Matt, aunque con ese niño empezaba a tener dudas.

—Hola, Tai. —Saludó el hombre, quedando confirmado que era Yamato Ishida.

—¡Matt, cuanto tempo! —exclamó Tai, abrazando a su viejo amigo. Él le correspondió el abrazo— ¿A qué se debe esa repentina llamada? Deberías de pasarte más por Odaiba y así hablamos tranquilamente en mi casa…

—No, Tai. Te lo agradezco, pero lo que te voy a decir, bueno… pedir, es rápido y además un favor muy grande. —Interrumpió Matt, dejando a Tai algo sorprendido. Al cabo del rato, bajó su mirada y vio a Kazuo cogido de la mano de Matt, y se le veía un rostro lloroso. Tai se agachó.

—¡Kazu! ¡Que grande te has puesto! —exclamó con impresión, chocándole la mano. Matt sonrió ante la escena.

—Je, je… Gracias, Tai. —Respondió el pequeño.

—¿A qué curso vas ahora?

—Segundo de primaria.

—¡Vaya! ¡Estás más grande que yo! —Bromeó, y el chico rió aún estando llorando. —¿Por qué lloras?

—… porque… Mi papá… se va… —tartamudeó, y empezó a llorar de nuevo. A Tai se le cambió el rostro a uno serio.

—¿Cómo que su papá se va? —dijo incorporándose de nuevo, mirando esta vez a Matt. Demasiado serio.

—Tai, pese a lo que ha ocurrido con Sora, tú y yo siempre hemos sido amigos de confianza, ¿no?

—Ve al grano, Yamato. —Cortó muy serio, y más que nunca.

—Tai, lo que te voy a pedir es un favor muy grande, y ojalá digas que sí.

—¿Qué clase de favor?

Matt suspiró fuertemente e intentó relajarse un momento. Tai le dio tiempo para que se relajara y prosiguió.

—Tai, te pido por lo que más quieras en el mundo, que te hagas cargo de Kazuo.

La cara de Tai reflejaba montones de sentimientos en ese momento. Tan mezclados que uno es incapaz de verificar cuáles son cada uno. Aunque se puede resumir como "sorpresa".

—¿Se puede saber que te has fumado esta vez? —preguntó Tai muy frío.

—Déjate de tonterías. Te lo pido de todo corazón, Tai. Me han ofrecido una gira por Los Ángeles y…ya con esto, veo el sueño de mi vida hecho. Quiero que lo cuides tú.

—¡SERÁS IMBECIL! —Tai se fue hacia él y le pegó un puñetazo muy fuerte en el labio. Matt hizo un gesto y una expresión de dolor al recibirlo, y Kazu se asustó— ¿Vas a perderte la infancia de tu hijo por una estúpida gala? Me parece repugnante, Matt. De verdad, me parece lamentable por tu parte.

Una vez que Matt ya se recuperó del todo, se limpió la sangre del labio con un pañuelo que tenía. No reaccionó violentamente hacia Tai, porque por una extraña razón, pensaba que se lo tenía merecido.

—Sí, soy un imbécil. Por eso me casé con Sora. —Tai se quedó callado ante tal comentario. —Te hice daño, sabiendo que a ti te gustaba, y no pensé que ella me amaba sólo por un simple capricho de adolescencia… Se notó nuestra distancia conforme íbamos madurando, y nos casamos por miedo a que ese amor desde los catorce años fuera algo que marcara nuestra vida. Yo llegué a amarla de verdad, pero su amor por mi iba decreciendo con el paso de los años. —El castaño no tenía palabras ante lo que le estaba contando su amigo— Pero eso es otro tema que no quiero tocar más… Tai, aunque no me fuera a Los Ángeles, yo te hubiera entregado igual a Kazuo.

—¿Y se puede saber por qué?

—Porque sé que va a crecer sano en una verdadera familia, es decir, contigo y con Sora. Además, no le conviene crecer lejos de su hermana —dijo sonriendo.

—Pero Matt…

—Ya he tomado la decisión, Tai. Mi vuelo sale en dos horas —le coge del hombro— Cuida a mis hijos, y no vuelvas a perder a Sora. Tienes que tener más sangre fría, Tai.

—Es… está bien. Pero… ¿Por qué me citas a mí y no a Sora? Son hijos vuestros en realidad. Yo me tendría que mantener al margen.

—Porque preferiría no hablar con Sora nunca más. De hecho te iba a pedir que le dijeras que lo abandoné simplemente y que me he fugado, porque prefiero no entablar una conversación con ella. Yo sé que serás como un padre para ellos, y con ella he pasado la peor etapa sentimental de mi vida. Bueno, ya me estoy tardando mucho y si no me apresuro perderé el avión. Sólo te voy a dar cargo unas cosas sobre el niño: es un poco alérgico al chocolate, así que el médico me dijo que solo podrá comer una vez a la semana; también tiene la piel muy sensible, así que mejor cómprale la mejor protección solar cuando vayáis a la playa; siempre le gusta que le lean un cuento antes de irse a dormir, en especial el de la Tortuga… —Matt empezó a sollozar levemente, luego se agachó para hablar con su hijo— Haz caso de todo lo que te diga mamá y Tai, y recuerda que nos veremos pronto.

—¡Papá, no quiero! ¡Yo quiero irme contigo! —lo abrazó fuertemente llorando, y al rubio pudo evitar que se le escapara unas lágrimas.

—Kazu… Prométeme que estudiarás mucho… y que te portarás bien… Sólo así nos veremos pronto. —Sonrió Matt, haciendo que Kazu se tranquilizara un poco.

—Sí… Te lo prometo… —se secó las lágrimas.

Matt volvió a incorporarse y miró a Tai, que estaba muy pálido.

—De nuevo, Tai, te doy las gracias y ojalá seas muy feliz con Sora. —Comenzó a caminar en dirección a uno de los metros. Tai no pudo evitar llamarlo y dar unos pasos hacia adelante.

—¡Espera, Matt! —Matt giró su rostro, con las manos metidas en los bolsillos. — Quiero pedirte un último favor.

—¿Sí?

Tai fue acorriendo hacia su amigo y lo abrazó más fuerte que nunca. Éste sonrió y le abrazó igual. Era una escena de lo más conmovedora, de la que muchos amigos podrían envidiar.

—Nunca te olvidaré, amigo… En mi casa siempre serás bienvenido —le dijo dulcemente.

—Yo tampoco te olvidaré. Eres el mejor amigo que el mundo me ha podido dar, a pesar do todas nuestras diferencias.

—¡Y más vale que triunfes! ¡Quiero verte en la televisión!

—Je, je. Eso pretendo, a ver si hay suerte. Adiós, Tai. Cuídate, y recuerda que nos volveremos a ver —le guiñó el ojo. Tai le dio la razón con un gesto de "OK" con el dedo pulgar. Luego giró su vista hacia Kazu, que lo seguía viendo con tristeza, pero era incapaz de mirarle y se despidió de él despidiéndose con la mano. El metro ya llegaba y parecía que lo iba a perder. — Bueno, llegó la hora. Adiós a los dos, y espero que hagáis la mejor de las familias— Se metió en el metro, aunque no se despegó de la ventana.

—¡Adiós, papá! ¡Escríbeme cuando llegues, y siempre cada semana! —gritaba corriendo Kazu tras el metro, sin dejar de cesar su llanto.

—¡Será lo primero que haga, y a ti tampoco se te puede olvidar escribirme! —le respondió Matt a gritos llorosos, desde la ventana del metro.

El metro ya cogió demasiada velocidad y acabó marchándose muy lejos, fuera del alcance de la vista de Kazu. Parecía que iba a volver a llorar, pero no lo hizo. Quiso ser fuerte, y sabía que algún día volvería a jugar con su padre, tarde o temprano.

Sintió como una mano le cogió de su hombro por atrás. Era Tai, que con el rostro lleno en lágrimas e intentando sonreír, le ofreció.

—¿Nos vamos a casa?

El chico sólo sonrió y posteriormente asintió. Dos figuras castañas y pelirrojas cruzaban las frías calles de Odaiba, aunque esta vez no fuera padre e hijo, era como si de verdad fuera. Porque iba a tener que adaptarse a otro mundo, a otra ciudad, a otros amigos, a otro colegio, a otra familia…


	2. La muerte de Sora

**A Serrano's Tribute:** Gracias por todo

_Hace un año. Hospital Central de Odaiba, 23:00 PM..._

Davis e Izzy se encontraban en la puerta del hospital. Ambos habían cambiado bastante desde aquella vez que todos los niños elegidos hicieron frente a MaloMyotismon. Davis parecía que había crecido más de lo normal, puesto que le cogía un buen trozo a Izzy; como comerciante había evolucionado de forma asombrosa, pues pasó de tener un puesto ambulante a tener una red de restaurantes por todo el mundo. Izzy fundó su organización de investigación en el Digimundo y recibió el Premio Nóbel a "Mejor Investigador del Siglo XXI".

Davis en ese momento, iba con una vestimenta vulgar y cotidiana; con unas gafas de sol, una chaqueta de playa y unos vaqueros. Izzy iba, en cambio, muy formal: con traje blanco.

Estaba lloviendo bastante fuerte, y el ya no tan joven Motomiya, persistía llamando por móvil mientras que Izzy intentaba contactar con alguien mediante su PDA.

—¡Me cago en mi puta calavera! —colgó Davis con ira, gritando sin importarle.

—Tranquilo. Ya debe de estar de camino…

—¡¿De camino?! ¡Me cago en mi vida! ¡Si parece que el hijo es mío en vez de suyo!

—Esto no es propio de TK… —decía con cara pensativa.

Davis bajó la mirada y se puso a meditar por unos segundos. Una vez ya pensó, levantó la mirada, se quitó las gafas de sol y miró a Izzy.

—¿Has llamado a Sora?

—Ya la he llamado. Dice que viene de camino para así llevarse a los niños. —Davis miró hacia otro lado serio y pensativo— ¿En qué piensas?

Davis miró hacia el cielo y luego giró a la puerta del hospital.

—Voy a entrar a apoyar a Kari. —Dijo serio y decidido a la vez, aunque Izzy lo cogió por detrás impidiéndoselo.

—¡No podemos entrar, solo puede dar apoyo el padre!

—¡Suéltame, Kari necesita ayuda! —le gritó, intentándolo quitar de en medio.

En ese mismo momento, se escuchó como un gran derrape hacía eco por la avenida del hospital. Muchas personas gritaron de horror ante tal suceso y se amontonaron en círculo por el lugar donde ocurrió el accidente. Davis e Izzy se miraron con caras de pánico y fueron a ver, con unas esperanzas que le dejaba mucho que desear.

* * *

_En la casa de la familia Yagami, mientras…_

Tai andaba buscando entre las cosas del armario. Parecía que no encontraba lo que quería buscar, complicándose la búsqueda por momentos, hasta que una voz le ayudó y a la vez lo privó de su búsqueda.

—Detrás de la figura de cristal.

Tai giró la cabeza extrañado, pero sonrió cuando vio de quien se trataba.

—¿Tú no ibas a recoger a los niños? —le preguntó, con voz sosiega.

—Sí. Pero quería estar contigo un rato a solas —confesó Sora Yagami, con una voz dulce a su marido, sentándose en la cama del dormitorio.

—Ah, ya entiendo… Entonces ahora se supone que estamos en la "fase pasión", ¿no? —Preguntó a su mujer, y ésta rió ante el comentario— Bueno… perdóname. Sé que soy pesado, pero ya con lo del trabajo y encima las…

—Shh… —le cayó poniéndole el dedo índice en los labios— ¿Y eso que más da? —Tai se quedó perplejo ante esa contestación— Todos los días que hemos pasado juntos han sido especiales. Cuando éramos pequeños y me vomitaste en el gorro… —Tai hizo una leve risa— Cuando íbamos juntos a entrenar… cuando íbamos juntos al colegio… cuando fuimos al Digimundo… ¡Hasta cuando me ayudabas para quedar bien delante de Matt! —Le pegó un codazo y Tai comenzó a reír.

—Bueno… En esa época no te voy a engañar: me gustabas tanto como ahora, y lo único que quería es verte feliz.

—Pues eso mismo es lo que importa. El amor que nos tenemos el uno al otro, la fidelidad, el cariño, y todos esos días tan especiales que hemos pasado. No los cumpleaños.

—Ya… Pero tú bien que tienes esos días apuntados.

—Ajam… —hizo una pausa de cinco segundos, sin dejar de mirar a Tai— En mi diario.

—Pero como nunca me lo quieres enseñar…

Sora rió y señaló hacia el armario.

—Debajo del libro de los siete samuráis.

Tai se levantó y fue hacia el armario. Sora lo detuvo antes de que se fuera cogiéndolo de la mano.

—Taichi…

—¿Sí? —le preguntó extrañado, girándose hacia ella,

—Te quiero. —Se acercó a él, lo cogió del cuello y le besó muy apasionadamente. Ese beso nunca lo olvidaría, puesto que fue el más intenso y a la vez dulce de los que habían tenido hasta ahora. Daba la impresión de que más que un acto de amor, pareciera una despedida.

—Cariño, yo también te quiero, ¡pero ni que fuera el último! —comentó riendo Tai, y Sora por defecto sonrió, aunque con cierta tristeza en su rostro. Parecía que ella si lo tomaba como si fuera, si no el último, uno muy significativo.

Tai fue hacia el armario a ver si estaba por ahí el diario que nombró antes Sora, pero en ese mismo instante empezó a sonar el móvil. Tai respondió a la llamada:

—¿Sí?... ¿Qué pasa, Izzy?... ¿Cómo…? ¿Sora?... ¿Pero qué dices? Si está aquí… —Tai giró hacia la cama y vio que no había nadie. En ese momento, vio como su vida caía poco a poco con el paso de los segundos, su razón de existir, su motivo para sonreír, su moción para seguir adelante.

El ahora señor de la familia Yagami andaba lenta y entrecortadamente, hacia la cama y se sentó en el mismo lugar donde estaba ella. Luego, en un acto involuntario le colgó a Izzy y llamó al número de Sora. Esperó a que contestara, un minuto… dos minutos… tres minutos…

—Sora. —Llamó sin éxito, entonces fue cuando comenzó a lamentarse cada vez más y más— ¿Sora? —Las primeras lágrimas comenzaron a correr por su rostro, ya poco a poco iba creyéndoselo— ¡¡SORA!! —Gritó finalmente, entonces tiró el móvil con mucha violencia contra el suelo.

Perdió a lo que más quería en este planeta. Le entraban ganas de desaparecer del mundo, de poder irse con ella a "El Más Allá". Lamentablemente es verdad, y había que asimilarlo ahora o después: Sora Yagami, antes Sora Takenouchi, falleció el 25 de Mayo del 2034.

* * *

_En el hospital central de Odaiba…_

—¿Y… Y ahora que le digo yo a Kari? —sollozaba levemente Takeru.

Justo al lado suyo se situaba Davis, con una cara llena en rabia comenzó a pegar puñetazos a su asiento:

—Tenía que haberse esperado y que Diego hubiera conducido. Mira que le tenía dicho que sus frenos del coche estaban peor que mal.

—Davis, no la culpes. El destino es así… —sollozaba a su lado una desdichada Mimi, llorando sin consuelo la muerte de su amiga.

—El destino es un hijo de puta… —respondió sin mirar a ningún lado.

En el mismo sillón del banco, estaba Tai. No echaba cuenta a los comentarios de los demás, y solo pensaba en que había perdido a uno de sus mayores tesoros. Izzy estaba a su lado, cogiéndolo del hombro e intentándolo animar en estos momentos tan difíciles de la vida. Lo peor era que cerca de allí… bueno…

—¿Pero tu has visto a la enfermera esa? ¡Si parece que en vez de tetas tiene dos uvas pasadas! —comentaba vulgarmente un desinformado Kei, acompañado de sus dos hermanos.

—Anda, cállate. Que tú no eres el más apropiado para hablar de defectos… —replicó Yami.

Mientras discutían ellos, Tai miró a Mimi y ella igual. Él asentó con la cabeza y ella con todo el peso de su alma fue de camino hacia los chiquillos. Tai abandonó la sala para no ver tampoco las expresiones de dolor de sus hijos, mientras que Mimi se los llevaba a un lugar más despejado y tranquilo para hablar con los niños.

Tai se sentó en un sillón de una sala de espera en la que no había nadie. Tenía las manos echadas a la cabeza, intentando aguantar el llanto todo lo que podía. En esos momentos, todos queremos aparentar estar solos, pero en el fondo nunca está de más la compañía de un gran amigo, y por eso allí entró en la sala el mayor de los niños elegidos: Joe Kido. Se sentó cuidadosamente al lado de Tai y éste intentaba desviar la mirada para que no se le notara su tristeza, pero con pocas palabras y poniéndole la mano en el hombro, el mayor Yagami no pudo evitar echarse a él y abrazarlo con todas sus fuerzas. Joe le prestó su hombro para que pudiera desahogarse de todo ese dolor que estaba sufriendo en ese momento, y como buen amigo y médico encargado del asunto, le dio su apoyo.

* * *

Mientras, Mimi estaba con los niños hablando mediante indirectas para que la noticia fuera finalmente menos impactante. Los niños se miraban desconcertados y asustados a la vez, ya que iban imaginándose poco a poco lo peor.

—Chicos… vosotros sabéis que cuando a cada uno nos llega la hora de irnos al cielo pues… ya es irremediable. Tarde o temprano se nos van nuestros seres más queridos… —Mimi no podía contener sus lágrimas mientras intentaba explicar lo sucedido a los niños.

—Mimi, ¿qué ha pasado? —cortó Yami muy asustada y alterada, con Kei a su lado con un tanto de pánico también. Kazuo no se imaginaba en ese momento que podría haber pasado una desgracia de ese grado. Mimi ya no podía más con esa presión.

—Niños, tenéis que ser fuertes, muy fuertes… —inspiró aire y prosiguió con los niños en tensión— Vuestra madre se… fue…

—¡¡NO!! —Gritó Yami, con lágrimas en los ojos— ¡NO PUEDE SER VERDAD! —Mimi sólo bajó la cabeza y empezó de nuevo a llorar, y Yami no se lo podía creer. Kazu estaba con los ojos como platos, con tanta incredibilidad que no podía ni llorar— ¡NO MAMÁ, MAMÁ! —Se llevó las manos a la cabeza y Kei la abrazó, consolándola así. Kazuo se fue corriendo de allí.

* * *

En otro lugar del hospital, la señora Takenouchi acababa de entrar por llamada de Izzy, que éste le estaba esperando en la misma entrada del hospital. Sea del modo que sea, Izzy le comunicó la trágica muerte de su hija, a lo que esta sin razón empezó a mirar a todos lados

—No… no… Qui… quiero ver a mi hija, Koushiro —le dijo entrecortadamente, queriendo avanzar, pero Izzy la detenía.m

—Por favor señora, cálmese. Entiendo que esto es un momento muy difícil y…

—¡¡DÉJAME PASAR, KOUSHIRO! ¡¡QUIERO VER A MI SORA!! —Empezó a reclamar mediante gritos y llantos, mientras Izzy la retenía.

* * *

Finalmente, el niño nació. Kari volvía a ser mamá una vez más, y aún estaba desinformada de la nefasta noticia. Ella estaba radiante de felicidad con su nuevo bebé da en sus brazos, y le impresionó mucho que TK entrara a la habitación con rostro de luto.

—¡Cariño! ¡Volvemos a ser padres! —dijo Hikari Takaishi radiante, y TK sonrió con su rostro totalmente inanimado— ¿Qué es lo que te ocurre? ¿No estás contento?

TK borró su sonrisa y se dirigió serio hacia la cama donde estaba ingresada su mujer, se sentó y la abrazó con todas sus fuerzas.

—Takeru… Me empiezas a asustar.

Y con el corazón en un puño y sin dejar de abrazar a Hikari, TK le confesó con toda su pena en la voz:

—Sora ha muerto esta mañana viniendo para acá.

* * *

—Yoley… —hablaba Davis por móvil.

—¡Davis! ¿Cómo está Kari? ¿Ha nacido sano el niño? —preguntaba una Yoley también desinformada, que sólo sabía del reciente parto de Kari.

—No te preocupes. Kari y el bebé están muy bien.

—¡Menos mal, una buenísima noticia! ¡Esto tenemos que celebrarlo!

Y Davis con un tono seco y agrio a la vez, respondió a su amiga:

—¿De verdad lo crees?

La cara feliz de Yoley se esfumó al instante. Sólo tuvo que pasar un minuto para que Yoley colgara con una moral destrozada. Ken estaba sentado en un sillón cerca de allí, con un periódico en las manos, comenzó a preocuparse por Kari y por la salud del niño.

—¿Ha ocurrido algo malo en el parto?

Yoley negó con la cabeza y empezó a sollozar, cada vez más, y salió disparada a abrazar a su marido para llorar la pérdida de la que podía ser su mejor amiga. Ken no sabía nada de la situación, pero igual la consoló acariciándola.

* * *

En el hospital de nuevo, Tai, con TK y Davis en sus extremos cogiéndole a éste del hombro, contemplaban la cámara en la que se mantenía en cuidado la pequeña recién nacida Sora. TK cogió bien fuerte a Tai del hombro y Davis le daba unas palmadas con aún lágrimas en el rostro. Lo que no se esperaban es que al final del pasillo, apareciera una figura rubia que no veía desde hace aproximadamente cuatro años. La figura se acercaba por momentos lentamente hacia ellos, y pese a que ya sabían quien era, no fue al hermano menor de éste quien fuera a abrazarlo por la llegada, sino al viudo afectado para darle todo su pésame y amistad. El abrazo duró mucho más de un minuto…

—Tienes que ser fuerte, Taichi Yagami —decía Yamato Ishida mientras lo abrazaba con éste también un rostro lloroso.

—La perdí para siempre, Matt. La perdí para siempre… —decía alterado.

—No te equivoques, Tai. —Le puso las dos palmas de la mano en los laterales de la cara— No la has perdido: ella está contigo en tu corazón. Y cuando pasen los años, y Dios quiera que sea dentro de mucho, te volverás a reunir con ella.

—Exacto, Tai. Además, no son todas malas noticias. Ha nacido tu sobrina y deberías…

—Davis, vamos a dejarlos solos un rato. —Le dijo a éste, cogiéndole del brazo y guiñándole un ojo. Davis parecía que quería seguir dando apoyo a Tai, pero pronto comprendió que el que mejor podía hacerlo en ese momento era Matt, y accedió a irse con TK.

Sin más que explicar, la escena se quedó en un Tai llorando en los brazos de Matt la muerte de su mujer, y éste dejando que se desahogara con él igual. Sería el principio de una vida intentando asimilar la muerte de una persona que fue especial para él desde los tres años. Si desde entonces él dijo que ese día tocó _"el Cielo"_, esta vez sería científicamente el "adiós" definitivo, y no el que pensaba cuando se casó con su mejor amigo. Aunque como dice según Matt, esto no es un "adiós", sino un "hasta luego".

* * *

En el mismo hospital, Davis y TK se separaron. TK debía estar con Kari, que había sufrido una depresión después de enterarse de la noticia y Davis no podía entrar. Davis decidió salir a tomar al aire y a despejarse un poco de sus penas. Lo que no sabía es que justo en la salida, en unos de los bancos, estaba un niño pelirrojo muy conocido llorando. Davis, al ver tal escena, se fue hacia él y se sentó a su lado.

—¿Qué tal, Kazu? —Preguntó Davis con tacto, pero Kazu no respondió— Ya me imagino la respuesta… —el joven seguía sollozando levemente— Mira, Kazuo… se que es un momento muy malo, y todos sabemos que tu mamá nos quería a todos mucho. Ella tenía un pacto ya consolidado con el Señor y al parecer ya expiraba hoy… ¡Pero eso no significa que ella te vaya a dejar de cuidar!

Kazuo giró su vista hacia a Davis, con ese rostro tan apenado.

—¿Cómo?

—Desde allí. —Señaló hacia arriba, el Cielo— Desde ahí arriba se ve todo mejor de lo que tú crees. Además, ¿no se llama ese sitio como tu mamá? —Kazu hizo como una leve risa, pero se notaba que en el fondo seguía destrozado— Bueno… admito que no soy el mejor para consolar, pero si es cierto que mi preocupación por todos es la más sincera que puede haber. Y por eso… ¿qué tal si me das un abrazo? —abriéndose de brazos. El pequeño Kazu volvió a sonreír y, sin dudarlo, le abrazó a su actual entrenador de fútbol. Después de que pasaran unos segundos, ya se separaron— ¿Y ahora qué tal si vamos y te compro un helado?

—Vale. —Respondió el chico ya más sonriente.

Ambos se marcharon del hospital hacia el kiosco que había cerca de allí. Desde luego, Davis había procurado ser lo más cuidadoso con el chico después de la pérdidade su mamá. Aunque sea cierto que lo sentimental no es su punto fuerte, su actitud y preocupación lo deja como un hombre de sobresaliente.

* * *

Pasadas unas horas, en la casa de la familia Yagami, Tai estaba sentado en aquella cama con la que había compartido hace menos de veinticuatro horas con su tesoro. Todavía podía sentir su olor, su presencia, la esencia que emitía cuando pasaba por donde pisaba. Tai cogió el diario, lo abrió y empezó a leer los secretos de su autentico amor. Iba a comenzar a leer una página, pero la puerta del dormitorio se abrió:

—¿Vas a bajar o te llevo yo a rastras? —Preguntó Izzy, fingiendo normalidad— Venga, que te están esperando los chavales.

—Sí, sí. Ya bajo. Ve tú y siéntate con ellos en la mesa.

—¿Estás bien?

—Sí.

—¿Seguro?

—Seguro.

—Bien, pues abajo te esperamos. —Acto seguido, Izzy cerró la puerta de nuevo y Tai abrió el diario. Comenzó a leerlo…

12 de Enero del año 2003. No me lo podía creer, pero Tai me ha confesado su amor. La verdad es que siempre lo he apreciado y es sin duda mi mejor amigo, porque siempre está ahí cuando lo necesitas. Es una lástima que no pueda corresponderlo, porque entonces ya sería la chica más feliz del mundo. Estoy seguro que cuando se case con quien sea, la hará muy feliz. Lo sé porque… bueno, la verdad es que en el fondo siento algo muy especial por él, que aún no he logrado descifrar que es —Cuando leyó esto, Tai sonrió y se le escapó una lágrima del ojo. Cerró el libro y lo guardó justo debajo de la almohada del lado donde siempre dormía ella. Desde luego, ese diario aún tenía muchas referencias que darle.


End file.
